1. Field of the Subject Disclosure
The present subject disclosure relates to tagging media. More specifically, the present subject disclosure relates to tagging and receiving media through a network on a mobile communication device.
2. Background of the Subject Disclosure
Mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, have become a common tool of everyday life. Cellular telephones are no longer used simply to place telephone calls. With the number of available features rapidly increasing, cellular telephones are now used for storing addresses, keeping a calendar, reading e-mails, drafting documents, etc. These devices are small enough that they can be carried in a pocket or purse all day, allowing a user to stay in contact almost anywhere. Recent devices have become highly functional, providing applications useful to business professionals as well as the casual user.
Today, there exist wireless devices that are capable of entertainment as well as work. Many mobile communication devices store and play music and videos. Increased storage capacity and processing power enable users to store entire music collections and/or play entire movies. Users can play interactive games on these mobile communication devices as well.
As these mobile communication devices increase in popularity, users become more familiar with the selection of media and games available. Manufacturers, vendors, and service providers strive to provide users with a convenient method of obtaining new media and games. iTunes is a popular online service which sells media and games through a user's personal computer. Once on the personal computer, these media and games can be transferred to a mobile communication device. Service providers have placed media stores right on the mobile communication device. Users browse, purchase, and download media directly through their mobile communication device.
Marketplaces making media and applications available to everyone are generally ubiquitous. However, there are many occasions where a user hears a song or sees a movie, but is unable to purchase the item. For example, a user who calls another mobile communications device may hear a ring-back-tone playing until the other side answers. If the user likes that song, then they may want to purchase it. However, at best, the user must wait until the end of the conversation to purchase, and at worst, the user doesn't know enough information about the song to find it at the online store. In another example, a user may see a video or game on another user's mobile communications device, but lacks time to find the media.
What is needed in the art is a way for the user to easily purchase media as soon as they experience it.